


Strip Poker (Is Not For The Faint of Heart)

by emmalinerosette



Series: girlpanic! [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Strip Poker, angry lesbian drummers awww, girlverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalinerosette/pseuds/emmalinerosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a strip-poker party winds to an end on the Cobra bus, Gabi is left to gather up a drunk and teary Brenda who is having a little trouble processing all her feelings about seeing Spencer's awesome boobs.</p>
<p>But the sun always rises on a new day and Gabi knows how to handle her friends in any situation.</p>
<p>shout out to Sally for the greatest art based on this fic!! http://jetblacknewyears.tumblr.com/post/44678129803/gabi-finds-another-shirt-for-herself-because-this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker (Is Not For The Faint of Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodinalovesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinalovesong/gifts).



The party started around midnight and Gabi in no way cares enough to see what time it is now but it feels like it’s been going on all night. The party is pretty much over though when everyone is passed out. Vicky-T is in nothing but a mini skirt and bra, cuddled between Alex and Nate who between them are wearing a sock, a pair of boxers, and a hoodie. Ryland is stretched out in a hat and a pair of sneakers. Everyone else has gone home to their own busses. Well, except for one.  
“Gabi, I don’t feel good.”  
“Aw shit, come on.” Gabi pulls Brenda up by the arm, getting her to the bathroom just in time. She holds Brenda’s hair back until the tiny singer sits up enough to wipe her mouth off on the back of her hand.  
“Thanks,” she croaks.  
“Hold on, I’ll get you some water.”  
Gabi is drunk too, but she is much better at being drunk, so she only trips once on the trip to the mini-fridge. Brenda is stumbling back into the front lounge when Gabi comes back with a bottle of water.  
“I don’t know what to do,” Brenda says, eyes big and full of tears.   
Well, William warned her that Brenda was a teary drunk when he left, Gabi reasons. “What are you doing?”  
“I don’t know. If I go back to the bus, Ryan’ll be mad but Spence’ll be mad if I don’t. I should go.” Brenda makes it two steps before fumbling. Gabi catches her before she can go all the way down.  
“You’re not gonna make it back. Come on, let’s sleep it off, man.”  
“But Spencer,” Brenda protests as Gabi leads Brenda back to the bunks.  
“She knows where you are. She was here like an hour ago.”  
Brenda giggles and then claps a hand over her mouth.   
“What?”  
Brenda shakes her head then gives in to giggles again. “She had her shirt off.”  
Gabi snorts and lets go of Brenda to clear all the junk out of her bunk. “So do you.”  
Brenda looks down at her red bra and frilly, black underskirt. “Yeah, but I don’t have boobs like Spencer.”  
“Who does? Now take your skirt off, that thing is scratchy as hell. I’m not sleeping with that.”  
Brenda shakes her head, eyes going wide.   
“Oh my god, Brenda.” Gabi feels around Ryland’s bunk above hers until she finds a t-shirt which she throws at Brenda, who drops it. “Take the skirt off and put that on, ‘kay?” Gabi finds another shirt for herself because this is what she gets for getting the ex-mormon drunk while playing strip poker.  
When Brenda has redressed herself, Gabi bundles her into the bunk before climbing in herself. As soon as she’s under the covers, Brenda molds herself to Gabi’s side, tucking her head under Gabi’s chin.  
“Comfy?”  
“I shouldn’t have played.”  
“You’ll do better next time. Ryland always cheats.”  
“You cheat.”  
Gabi grins. “Yeah, I do. Totally worth it to see Vicky-T’s boobs though.  
“I like Spencer’s better.”  
Gabi chuckles. “Of course you do.”  
“Gabi, Gabi.”  
“Go to sleep, kiddo. You can freak out in the morning.”  
“M’kay. Good night.”

\----

Gabi wakes up feeling uncomfortably warm with a sweaty little singer still glued to her side and her bandmate glaring at her on the other side of the drawn bunk curtain.  
“What the fuck, Ryland.”  
“There is an angry lesbian in our lounge.”  
“Your junk is still hanging out, of course the lesbian is angry.”  
“She says we stole her singer.”  
Gabi glances down and Brenda, who is still snoring. “Put on some pants, and get the coffee going. I’ll be out in a minute.”  
Ryland shrugs and goes back to the lounge.  
“Wakey-wakey, corazón.” Gabi shakes Brenda until she makes a discontented noise and covers her eyes with an arm. “If you get up, I’ll fix you my guaranteed hangover cure.”  
Brenda groans. “Advil, I want Advil now.”  
“Gotta get up to get it. Come on.” Gabi rolls out of the bunk and goes to the lounge, not worrying about Brenda following her or not.   
Spencer Smith is in the lounge, seated at the table and watching Victoria, Alex, and Nate disentangle themselves and sort through the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. Ryland sets down a cup of coffee in front of the drummer as Gabi takes a seat at the table.  
“What about mine?” Gabi asks.  
“Get your own, Saporta,” says Ryland, walking away.  
Spencer pushes her mug towards Gabi. “I already had some.”   
“May your sticks never break, sweet angel.”  
Spencer rolls her eyes. “It’s just coffee. So is Brenda here or not?”  
“Ryland didn’t tell you? Yeah, she’s here. I woke her up but she didn’t seem ready to get up.”  
Spencer yawns then nods.  
“You sure you don’t want the coffee?”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
Gabi sticks her feet up on the table, stretching. “Why don’t you go lay down with her? Take same Tylenol or some shit with you though.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I don’t need my bunk.”  
Spencer’s eyes narrow and Gabi laughs. “Relax. She cried about your awesome boobs and then we fell asleep. Well, and cuddled. She’s like an anaconda. Go snuggle your anaconda, Spencer.”  
Spencer blushes and stands up. “Um, thanks for taking care of her.”  
“No worries. Enjoy your nap.”  
Ryland takes Spencer’s spot at the table, nursing a cup of coffee.  
“I remember telling you to put pants on,” says Gabi.  
Vicky-T walks over with a pair of boxers and drops them on Ryland’s lap while stealing his coffee.  
“Put those on or I won’t let you have anymore coffee.”  
“Devil woman,” Ryland grumbles, pulling them on.  
Gabi smirks. “Why do you think she’s in the band?”  
“How long are the Panic girls here for?” Vicky-T asks, sitting down next to Gabi.  
“However long it takes.”  
“Hey,” says Alex, holding up a neon green g-string. “I don’t even remember this one. Who owns this?”  
“It’s not ours,” says Gabi, exchanging a glance with Vicky-T.  
“Stick it in the Lost & Found Underwear box with the rest.”


End file.
